The Love Of A Warrior
by hopeless romantic sapphire
Summary: Get Backers were hired to retrieve a famous young girl. She was last seen entering the Mugenjou. Kazuki, Juubei, and Toshiki then agrees to bring back the girl. What happens when one of them falls in love with her?


The Love of a Warrior 

By hrsapphire

Chapter I: A Famous Mission

The day had been nearing nighttime and the Honky Tonk was unusually quiet for the duration of the day. A certain blonde-haired man sat at one of the stools of the bar and stared at a specific structure called the Mugenjou. He had a bad feeling about the structure for three days now. This was the third time in his life that he had felt this kind of bad feeling about the Mugenjou and he wanted to satisfy that urge to know what was happening within his previous home. "Eh, Ginji. Anything wrong?" a chocolate-haired man asked his partner, noticing that he fell silent ever since arriving at the Honky Tonk. Ginji looked at his partner and smiled. "There's nothing wrong, Ban-chan," he answered and waved his hands in front of him.

"Well, you better think that there is 'coz we still don't have money to pay Paul," Ban said, turning his eyes into slits and glared at Ginji.

The blonde turned chibi as his stomach grumbled. "Ban-chan! I'm hungry!" he replied as he bonked his head on the bar-table before him. As if on cue, the bell of the coffee shop tinkled.

"Welcome to the Honky Tonk!" Natsumi greeted cheerfully at the customer. Ban and Ginji's eyes twinkled, thinking that it would be Hevn-san, their mediator, or a client looking for something. Their hopes of getting a job faded as they saw Kazuki, Juubei, and Toshiki were the ones who came in.

"Kazu-chan! Juubei-kun! Toshi-kun! It's nice to see you again!" Ginji all but shouted as he tried to hug each person. Kazuki just smiled as the other two just stayed indifferent to the kind of attitude that the former Raitei had displayed. Again, the bell of the coffee shop tinkled. "Welcome to the Honky Tonk!" Natsumi greeted again. The old man that came in was dressed in a butler-style of a suit and was holding his hat in his hands.

"Excuse me, but I am here to see the Get Backers. I was told that they would be found here," the old man replied. As if on cue, Ban stood and grabbed the man's arm and led him to one of the booths in the shop. "This way please and watch your step," Ban said as he dragged the man towards the booth.

Kazuki, Juubei, Toshiki, and Ginji sweat dropped at Ban's actions before following him. "So how may we help you?" he asked as he sat across from the man. The old man sighed in sadness. "Do you know Morio Tokio-sama?" the man asked. Ban and Ginji nodded. "She's the famous Asian singer with the album entitled 'Rainfalls'. She sold over 10 million copies of it," Ginji replied the woman's professional background. The man nodded. "What's wrong with her? She lost something? Someone stole something from her?" Ban asked in one breath.

The man shook his head. "She has been missing since she came for the world tour of her album 'Rainfalls'. It has been three days now," the old man said in sorrow. "A report was made that she was last seen going into Mugenjou alone," the man continued. Ginji was surprised and Ban, Kazuki, Juubei, and Toshiki noticed it. 'So that was why I have been feeling this bad. She was drawn into Mugenjou for three days,' Ginji thought.

"So you want us to bring her back?" Ban asked. The man nodded.

"We will accept the job," Kazuki stood and walked away. Ban had a vein that threatened to pop on his forehead. "He was referring to us, you thread spool!" Ban shouted. Toshiki glared at him. "You were taking too long, snake head!" he replied, staying apathetic at the man's reaction. The bell of the coffee shop tinkled as the three went out. "Those three are a handful!" Ban sighed.

"Thank you," the man whispered to no one in particular.

==

"Come ere, honey. We just wanna have some fun," a brusque man called out through the alley. The girl ran faster away from the group of thugs that were after her. "Get away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!" she screamed as she turned a corner and found herself at a dead end. She clutched her side as more blood was spewing from the gash one of the men inflicted on her. "There's nowhere to run now, missy," another guy said as he advanced toward her. She turned and tried to find a way out, but unfortunately, there was none. She faced her captors and continued to back away.

"What now, little lady? You have nowhere to go except towards us," another man said. 'These guys have a lot of name to call me and it's pissing me off,' she thought. As they were near, a voice was heard from the entrance of the alleyway. "Five men against a lady? I'd say it's unfair, don't you think so, Emishi?" The men turned to see Shido the Beast Master and Emishi standing there. "Shi-shi-Shido! E-e-Emishi!" the men stuttered.

As Shido raised his fingers to his lips, the men scrambled about trying to get away. The girl found the perfect opportunity to get away and race towards her rescuers. She started to run, but felt a strong grip on her wrist. She was pulled back onto the leader's chest. "Hurt us and we hurt her," he threatened as he grabbed the girl's neck in his arm. Shido raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" another voice asked. The men tried to face the voice but they were stuck in their positions.

"Th-that voice…" one man started. Three forms jumped down from somewhere and stood before the group of thugs. The one with long brown hair turned. "Kazuki of the Threads!" every one of them shouted. Kazuki smiled and held a small bell in between his pointer and middle fingers. "Are you sure you want to hurt her?" he asked as he pulled slightly on the bell, thus pulling the threads that have bound the men, cutting their skin somehow. "No, no, no, no, no," the chanted.

"Then let her go," he demanded showing them his serious look. The leader released the girl's neck as the girl ran to her rescuers. "Thank… you…" she stated as she bent down before Shido, Juubei, Emishi, Toshiko, and Kazuki. "It's alright Morio-sama," Kazuki said as he straightened her up. Shido and Emishi's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Morio?! Morio Tokio?!" Emishi all but shouted. Kazuki, Toshiki and Juubei sweat dropped. The girl smiled but it faded as she fainted due to the loss of blood that continued to spew out of her side. Strong arms caught her as she fell and all she saw was blonde hair before blackness consumed her.


End file.
